A Christmas Miracle
by damonkeygirl
Summary: cliche title, i know. Something wonderful and mysterious happens the day before christmas. cliche summary, i know, i know just give a chance and read some. and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Who can't not write a Christmas story?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc. blah blah blah.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Got any plans Ziva?" Tony asked from his desk as he worked on a paper clip chain.

"None at all Tony, I figured I'd just take some of the extra time off and read some good books." Ziva answered without looking up from her computer screen.

"Lay off the books Ziva, you'll turn into McGee."

"Hey!" McGee called from his desk.

"Stay out of this Probie! This doesn't concern you."

"Sure it doesn't Tony…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he walked into the bullpen.

"Yes boss?"

"Play nice and maybe you can go home early."

Tony shut up and went back to working on his paper clip chain.

* * *

Around six o'clock the building was nearly empty. Only a few remained. "Boss, when can we go? It's the holidays, we're supposed to have some time off!" DiNozzo whined.

"Do criminals take the day off Tony?" Gibbs answered.

"Well, probably not. But they should!"

Gibbs just smiled. "David, McGee, go home."

Ziva and McGee were out of the room faster than Tony could notice the unfairness of Gibbs' words. "What about me boss?"

"Your insistent complaining DiNozzo has earned you another hour stuck here. Go check with Abby; see if she's still here. If she is, tell her to leave."

"Yes boss."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Tony got off the elevator he was blasted with Christmas music. He walked into the lab and turned down the volume on Abby's stereo. "What the-" Abby exclaimed. She looked and saw Tony. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that."

"I awaiting results on a fluid from the case Agent Hortiz is wrapping up. He needs this to back it up in court. And then I'll be out of here."

"Well, Gibbs sent me down to see if you were still here. And told me to tell you if you were still here to go home."

"I will, once I get my results I'll be gone."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, a hour or two maybe."

"Abby-" Tony started, but was interrupted by Fornell who had just entered the lab. "Fornell."

"DiNozzo. Abby, I need your assistance on something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to run a DNA test on this." Fornell said holding up an evidence bag with a vile of blood in it.

Abby grabbed it. "Can't your techs take care of this?"

"They can, and they don't believe the results they got, we want a second opinion."

"Any specific search parameters?"

"No. But there are two things. One, call me when you get a result. And trust me, I already know what you'll get; this is just some red tape. And two don't tell Gibbs; it's to complicated at the moment." Fornell left the lab and got in the elevator.

"That was creepy." Tony commented after Fornell left.

"Very much so."

"How long?"

"About a half an hour."

"Gibbs is going to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walked back into the bullpen and sat at his desk. "What took you so long DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Fornell paid us a visit. Asked Abby a favor, she's taking care of it now, then is going to leave."

* * *

About 45 minutes later Tony got a call from Abby. "_Get down here now!"_

Tony stood up and headed for the elevator. When he got to the lab he noticed Abby was standing guard at the door. "What is it Abby?"

"Not yet, Tony!" She ushered him inside and pulled the door shut behind him and locked it. "Okay."

"Geez Abby, what is this?"

"It's those results Fornell asked me to find."

"Okay, what's with all the secrecy?"

"Look Tony!" She went over to the computer and pulled up her findings on the screen. "I checked it three times."

"That can't be."

"But it is."

Tony pulled out his cell phone and called Fornell. "What the hell's going on Fornell?"

_"You got the results then?"_

"Yeah, what the hell's going on?"

_"Recent case, she was a caught in the blast. No major injuries. _

"That seems simple enough. Why can't we tell Gibbs?"

_"I wish. We learned she has no memory when we asked her what happened."_

_"_No memory, as in-"

"_We had to do a DNA test to find out who she _is_."_

_"_Talk about your double edged swords. What about-"

"_Looking into it. Nothing yet."_

"Where is she now?"

"_An interrogation room here."_

_"_I'm coming to talk to her all right?"

"_You can try Tony, but I don't think you will succeed."_

Tony hung up the phone and turned to Abby. "Abby, hack in to the FBI."

"All ready on it Tony."

"I guess I don't need to tell you to find out anything about this case, do I?"

"Nope, but I am curious though."

"What?"

"How do you plan to get past Gibbs to go see her?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Review Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tony paced the lab; he was safe for the moment. As long as Gibbs thought he was helping Abby with something. He suddenly got an idea. "Abby pull up the security camera for the bullpen."

"Umm, why?" Abby asked as she put the feed up on the plasma.

"So I can see when Gibbs goes for coffee. A perfect escape."

"That's a really good idea Tony."

"I know, I thought of it. You find anything yet?"

"Sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I have the preliminary report. It doesn't tell much, I could find more on ZNN."

"Just tell me what you got Abby."

"Well, according to this, somebody took a coffee shop hostage this morning with a-"

"A coffee shop? Why not a bank?"

"How do expect me to know Tony? Maybe the guy was crazy. Anyway, as I was saying, this guy had a hand grenade."

"What?"

"That's what it says Tony. Hey look, Gibbs is leaving. This is your chance."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get to my car. You can continue to fill me in then."

"Go Tony."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony all but ran to his car. Once he got in he called Abby and drove out of the lot. "Okay Abby, continue."

"_Okay, well when he took the place hostage there were 11 people in it. Not including him. After the grenade went off, the police only found 10. Somebody is missing Tony_."

"I think I know who.'

"_Yeah me to."_ Abby said resigned. "_Anyway, the police came to the conclusion he wasn't right in his mind. And before they could ask what he wanted He pulled the pin out. That's all it says."_

"Okay, well, that's helpful, somewhat."

"_I've also been looking into past files, witness protection stuff. Haven't found much yet. But they encrypt that stuff heavily."_

"Keep looking."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony got out of his car and was met by Fornell. "Took you less time than I thought to get away from Gibbs."

"He went for coffee. I escaped while he was gone. Now, can we go, please."

"Patience Tony, patience. She's not going anywhere."

"Led the way Fornell."

* * *

Gibbs returned to the bullpen to find it empty. He went back to the elevator and headed for Abby's lab.

When he got there he found the door closed and locked. He knocked on the door. "Abby?"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Why's the door shut?"

"Uh, the door?"

"Yeah, Abs."

"Oh, uh. I'm testing something with a bad smell, I didn't want to stink up the whole building you know."

"Call me when you're done." Gibbs walked back to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Fornell pointed at a door. "In there."

"Thanks Fornell." Tony entered the room and pulled the door shut. He sat down at the table.

There was a red haired women sitting on the other side. "Hello," she said.

"Hi, I'm Tony DiNozzo."

"I don't know who I am."

"So I've been told."

"Then why are you here."

"Ah, see this is where it gets complicated."

* * *

Gibbs walked right past Cynthia and into the Director's office. "Director."

"Gibbs." Vance answered. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Is there any cases Abby should be processing evidence for right now?"

"None that I know of, Agent Hortiz got his results an hour or so ago."

Gibbs walked back out of the office.

* * *

"See, I'm here because I know who you are."

"Then why haven't you told me?"

"Because I think it would be better if you remembered yourself. But I can give you a little information though. First of all you are supposed to be dead."

The woman laughed. "Well, I don't think that's true."

"No, not anymore. But apparently, you were. That's a part of the complicated part."

"Yeah, I'd say that's a bit odd."

"It is. Now look I know you don't remember, but I'm going to ask you a few questions anyway."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, do you know what happened at the coffee shop?"

"Only what I have been told."

"Okay, do you know if you were there with anyone? Anyone at all?"

The woman was about to answer when she stopped. "Oh my gosh, is she alright. Please tell that girl is alright."

"Tell me, what do you know of this girl. Is she a friend, a relative?"

"I don't know. I think she has red hair. Mid to late twenties maybe."

"Good, that's good. Now, think can you remember anything else about her?"

The woman thought for a minute. "No."

"Okay, well, that's a good start. I'll be back in a little bit." Tony got up to leave.

"Wait!" Tony stopped. "Is that girl alright?"

"I don't know, she's missing."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm impressed DiNozzo, you got her to remember something." Fornell commented as Tony entered the observation room.

"Yeah, well, it's not much. She just knows she was there with someone. Have you had any luck finding her?"

"We have people on it, but so far, nothing."

"If we find her, it might help with the memory loss."

"Yeah." Fornell's cell phone rang. "Yeah? Okay, I'll be right down."

Fornell left the observation room. Tony followed. "What is it?"

"I think she might have found us."

"What?"

"They said a young woman is down in the lobby, she matches the description, and appears to have injuries from a blast of some sort."

"The grenade."

"Yeah."

* * *

Fornell and Tony walked over to where a young woman was receiving medical treatment for a burn on her arm. "Hello, I'm agent Fornell, and this is Agent DiNozzo. How can we help you?"

"Is she here?" The woman asked frantically.

"Who is she?" Tony asked.

"She had red hair, was in the coffee shop with me."

"What's your relationship to her?" Fornell asked.

"She's my mother."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Reviews would be great!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh! Here it is! The chapter with the big reveal!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fornell sat down across from the girl. "She is here. But she has no memory. She suffered from a concussion, she didn't even know who is was when we brought her in."

"Can I talk to her?" The girl asked. "Maybe just seeing me will trigger those memories."

"I don't see a reason not to." Fornell stood up and motioned for her to follow.

* * *

Tony and Fornell entered the observation room. They watched the girl approach her mother.

"What does all this mean?" Tony asked.

"I don't know; I want to know how they're alive. How come Gibbs never knew they were alive."

"It's a mystery. Have you checked any witness protection files?"

"I've got people working on it."

* * *

The girl walked over to the table. "Hi, do you know who I am?"

The woman looked at her. "You were at the coffee shop."

"Yea, I was. Do you remember anything else about me?"

"You seem familiar, but I can't place it."

"Well, I'm your daughter."

The woman startled. Then she chuckled. "You are?" The girl nodded. "Well, I'm sorry. It's seems wrong that a mother can't remember her own daughter. What about your father, maybe if I see him-"

"You can't, I'm sorry. He died in '91. In Kuwait."

* * *

"What did she just say?" Tony asked startled.

"That her father died in Kuwait in 1991, that explains why they didn't look for him, they thought he was dead." Fornell explained.

"And he thought they were dead. You really need to find those witness protection files."

"Why? We know who they are, and so will Gibbs, and-"

"Just to make sense of this mess. I'm not going to Gibbs until we have _everything_ straightened out."

* * *

"Oh, now I feel horrible. I didn't even know he was dead. Tell me something, did I marry again?"

"No, you couldn't seem to let go."

"Tell me your name, maybe it will help me remember."

"Kelly, my name's Kelly."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god, oh how could I forget you, honey?" Shannon asked. "I remember now. Forgive me for forgetting about you?"

"Already done," Kelly smiled.

The door of the interrogation room opened. Tony walked in. "Sorry to intrude, but-"

"It's okay Agent DiNozzo, whatever you need." Shannon assured.

Tony smiled. "Don't worry, the FBI is following up on the case. I'm here for, well, it's more of what you need."

"Well, if you don't need us, I think we'd both like to go home. We were meeting so we could spend the holidays together."

"What a great way to start a vacation here." Kelly added.

"Well, I know you two may not want to right now, but trust me you will once we get there."

"Where?" Shannon asked.

"N-" Tony cell phone started to ring. "Hold on, DiNozzo. Boss, I'm helping Fornell with a case right now…I don't know why, you should ask him…I was just about to leave when you called…Abby shut herself in her lab?...Oh yeah, well about that-" Tony pulled the phone away from his head when Gibbs hung up. "Sorry, my boss. Anyway, I need you two to come with me back to NCIS."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Just trust me, it's important." He was met with two piercing glares asking the same question; why. "Please trust me, please."

"If it's really that important, I guess we'll go." Shannon said.

"Trust me, it is." Tony stood up and opened the door. They exited the room.

* * *

Tony pulled out his cell phone as he walked out to his car. "Abby, listen, I'm coming back. Yeah, warn him, but don't tell him…Yeah, that'll work Abby. See you soon." Tony put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Abby walked into the bullpen and up to Gibbs' desk. "Hey Gibbs!"

"Abby, why are you still here?"

"Waiting for Tony."

"He might be a while Abby, why don't you go home."

"I'll wait. Look Gibbs, when Tony comes back he's bringing someone with him. Now I've personally run the DNA like five times, so trust me, your mind won't be playing a trick on you or anything-"

"Abby! What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, just don't be mad at Tony."

"He left without-"

"Gibbs! He was helping Fornell with something _really_ important. Trust me, this makes up for stuff he's done in the past."

Abby sat down on top of Tony's desk and waited.

* * *

_Review Please!_

_Last chapter will be added tomorrow! (Of Course)_


	11. Chapter 11

About fifteen minutes later Tony arrived at NCIS. He went to the elevator and ushered Shannon and Kelly inside. He hit the button for the third floor. "Before we get there, trust me when I say, you're not imagining things." He was met with two confused glares. The doors opened and he walked out.

He pointed to where they should go and they went. He followed. "Boss, got some people here you might want to meet." Tony called out. He went and sat down next to Abby.

Shannon walked ahead of her daughter and towards the desk. She looked at the man at the desk. She recognized him. "Jethro?"

* * *

Gibbs was working at his desk when he heard the ding of the elevator. He kept working because he knew it was Tony. Or so he thought until he heard Tony. "Boos, got some people here you might want to meet."

_From the FBI? _Gibbs thought. He heard the steps approaching the desk and the voice. "Jethro?" _It can't be…_ Gibbs recognized the voice immediately. He turned to look and it was true. She looked older but it had to be her.

"Shannon?" Gibbs stood up and walked around the desk. "How?"

"Leave the how's for later Gibbs, but I ran the DNA myself, you're not going crazy." Abby inserted.

Gibbs pulled Shannon into a tight embrace and then they kissed, but kept it short because there was an audience. He pulled away and went over to the other person sanding in the bullpen. He knew who she was, but never would have guessed it otherwise. Gibbs muttered to himself, "If I had one wish for Christmas, it would be to hug my daughter." He pulled her into an embrace. He stared at DiNozzo over her shoulder, but it wasn't a piercing glare, but rather a kind one, an unsaid thank you.

* * *

_**I really struggled with writing this chapter, I had several versions, but in the end I went back to this one, the first one I wrote. I hoped you liked it. **_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Merry Christmas.**_


End file.
